


Three's Company

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has two of the same seadweller tend to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

This was by far, the most erotic situation you’ve ever been in. You watch with rapt attention as Cronus makes out with himself. They’re both naked and rutting desperately against each other, their bulges knotting together between their joined hips. You’re sitting on the concupiscent couch with your sweater pulled up over your cheeks, hugging your knees tightly to your chest and rocking to get a bit of friction on your bulge in your pants. You desperately want to touch them, want them to touch you, but you want so much more to watch them ravish each other before you get any attention to yourself.

You shudder when one of them moans particularly loud. You barely ever get to hear those kinds of noises from Cronus since you’re usually in the submissive position. Maybe you should suggest topping more often, if only just to hear those sweet mewls of his. You echo his moan when the other Cronus slips his bulge inside and starts up a rough pace. They both look at you and you cringe into the couch, trying to seem as small as possible. The Cronus on top lunges hard into the one on the bottom once, ripping a cry from him and a soft noise from you. The topping Cronus grins at you and slams into the other again and you whimper, squirming in your little ball. You want so very badly to be the one he rams into but hearing Cronus moan like that… it’s quite the dilemma. 

They both look at you as they pail and you make soft noises as you tilt your hips slightly, trying to mimic their movements as if you’re the one getting fucked into the floor. When they cum, you whine and shiver at the heady sounds they make. They don’t even wait to ride out their orgasms, untangling from each other and crawling over to you. They unravel you from your ball, pulling at your ankles and tugging you to the edge of the couch.

"You enjoy that, chief?"

"Liked vwatching us fuck?"

"Cronus…"

They both sigh that breathy laugh you love so much. One Cronus slips his hands under your sweater to undo your pants while the other palms your bulge through the fabric. You lift your sweater and hold it between your teeth as you lift your hips up to get more pressure on your bulge and also to help Cronus slip your pants off. You spread your legs wide for them without any prompting, feet planted firmly on the couch cushions. You’re eager to finally get some attention to your neglected genitals.

They crowd between your legs and you gasp when you feel a cold tongue flick up the slit of your nook. You love when Cronus eats your nook, love the feeling of his tongue cooling down the feverish heat inside you. Your legs shake as Cronus slurps on your nook with open mouthed kisses, his tongue poking at your entrance. The other Cronus licks up your bulge and you groan, tangling your fingers in both their hair. You’re drooling on the cloth in your mouth that’s muffling your needy sounds and when Cronus engulfs your bulge at the same time the other pushes his tongue deep inside your nook, you drop your sweater from your mouth to moan loud and lewd.

The sound you make spurs them on to suck and lick your harder. You’ve lost control of your hips by now and you know you’re smearing your mutant shade all over their faces. Your bulge twisting deeper in one Cronus’ mouth and your nook flutters around the other Cronus’ tongue. This is getting to be too much. You can’t hold back much longer and ohhhhh God!

Your orgasm crashes through you and wracks your body in violent tremors. You toss your head back and wail as your hips buck wildly and you can’t fathom anything other than the electricity racing up and down your spine and crackling in your loins. When you come down, you slump into the couch, panting hard. You make soft whining noises as the Cronuses continue to lick at you, cleaning you up and humming into your skin. You rub at their horns in appreciation and their purring makes you twitch and moan as the vibrations stimulate your oversensitive nook and retreating bulge.

"Cronus please. It’s too much."

They both smile up at you and climb up to sit on either side of you on the couch. One Cronus tilts your head towards him and kisses you gently while the other pulls your sweater down off your neck to nip and kiss at your neck. You chirp into Cronus’ mouth and when the other pulls your head away to pull you into another kiss, you moan into his mouth. They take turns kissing you and marking up your neck and you’re content to let this go on forever. However, your bulge slipping back out has other ideas. It doesn’t go unnoticed and one Cronus detaches his mouth from your neck with a chuckle.

"I think Kanny’s ready for more, chief."

"Vwell it looks like vwe’ll have to help him out."

"I get his sweet little nook first."

"Ah come on!"


End file.
